Jealousy's A Bitch
by lavigneforever
Summary: The Teen Titans go to lunch and Beastboy gets very jealous of a certain waiter who hits on Raven. BB & Rae ,Rob&Star, Cy


First off I was on top of this story as soon as it was sugested by Mr. Z! Thanks for the idea i absolutly loved it! So let me know if I did ok! I did make some changes to the idea, the team assumes it's a misunderstanding at first, then it's the real deal. Hope it's ok.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The whole team decided to go out to eat, and Raven had ordered a table in the back just incase the boys wanted to act immature.

"I think we all share a entree!" Cyborg said looking at the menu

"No way dude it has to be vegitarian!"

"Please, shall we not fight?"

"Everyone shut up..."

"Don't tell me to shut up Raven!"

"Shut up Beastboy!"

"Friends, we should just talk this out over a canister of mustard!"

"Ok, but it better have meat in it!"

"You want to sleep on the couch tonight?!"

"Make me!"

"GUYS!" Robin shouted

The gang looked at Robin.

"What dude, geez!" Beastboy said

"Yeah, who got your cape tied up?" Raven asked

"You guys are fighting, please! It's just lunch." Starfire said

Raven sighed

"Star's right...everyone order their own thing."

Everyone did order their own indiviual meals, finally the waiter came over to take drink orders. He caught Raven's eye, and Beastboy noticed this.

"Oh my god Raven?" the waiter said shocked

"Oh...hey Josh..." Raven said dully

"Josh?" the rest of the team said

The waiter in question was the guy Raven met at the warehouse party that blackfire wanted to go to.

Beastboy's fists clenched.

"Hi Josh pleasure to meet you, I'm Beastboy." He reached around in front of Raven and shook Josh's hand

"Um, thanks"

Raven knew exactly what was happening and she was getting mad. Why did Beastboy get so jealous so easily. She and Josh were just friends, but Beastboy never saw it this way when it came to Raven.

"Beastboy please don't start." Raven whispered to Beastboy

The team all looked at Raven and waggled their eyesbrows.

"Well it's good to see you and your friends again, can i get ya'll something to drink?"

They team ordered and Josh left, that's when Beastboy started in.

"I don't like him."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"You're misunderstood BB, we're just friends!" Raven said in exasperation.

"Yeah relax Beastboy, Raven is with you, why would she want anybody else?" Robin asked.

Josh came back with the drinks.

"Ok, we all ready to order?"

Raven ordered the club sandwhich, Beastboy ordered a vegatarian pizza, Robin ordered a salad, Cyborg the meat lover's pizza, and Starfire ordered a BLT but asked for the tomatoes on the side.

"Starfire, you're only going to be eating lettuce and meat technically." Robin said

"I do not wish to consume the tomato, it's displeasing." Starfire replied

"Ew, bacon and lettuce..." Raven said

"Who has bigger muscles? Me or him?" Beastboy asked Cyborg as he flexed

"Would you knock it off?" Raven asked as she hit her boyfriend in the head

"Sorry that I think he's coming onto you!"

"He's not flirting with Raven BB let it go." Cyborg said as he sipped his soda.

Josh had to walk in at this moment and Raven went red.

"Uhhh, here's the food..." Josh said as he looked at the team suspiciously

Raven kicked Beastboy in his boy wonders underneath the table

"eep."

"Beastboy you ok?" Robin asked as he saw Beastboy's face.

"I'm sure he's fine." Raven replied with a smirk.

The food was all served and then Josh did the one thing Beastboy was dreading.

"Hey Raven, if you're not busy i'd love to take you to this new cafe tonight."

Josh had his hand on Raven's

"Um, thanks Josh but i'm fine, thanks for asking..."

"Come on, it'll be fun..." Josh said as his arm made it's way around Raven's shoulder.

Raven looked at Beastboy with a "help me out" look.

Beastboy got the hint. He stood up and walked over to Josh.

"Dude, she's not interested."

"I wasn't talking to you green bean." Josh spat

Josh turned his attention back to Raven and was getting very physical with her.

"Alright that's it!" Beastboy said

He pushed back Josh away from Raven.

"Get, the hell away from my girlfriend yo."

Josh laughed

"You got to be kidding me, why would she date a loser green bean like you."

This time it was Raven's turn to get mad. She got out of her seat and got in Josh's face.

"I happen to find him very attractive, and the only time he's a loser is when he is being over protective of me, which in this case is a good thing."

Cyborg got up this time, he towered above Josh.

"I think we need a new waiter, don't you think?" Cyborg said in a intimidating voice.

Josh swallowed and backed away.

"I'll make sure you all get a new waiter." Josh said as he turned around.

"You know what, don't bother, we're leaving team." Robin said angerily.

"I'm not going to have this idiot treat my team mates with disrespect."

The titans walked out of the restraunt and got in the T-car and drove home. They got back to the tower a little mad and some a little disgusted.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Rae." Cyborg said as they all sat in the dining room eating their take out they got on the way back.

"it's fine, I should apologize to Beastboy, I'm sorry i kneed you in your...well i'm sorry anyways."

Beastboy put an arm around Raven and gave her a small hug.

"It's ok Rae, I love you, I just hope he didn't harm you or violate you."

"Yeah that guy is a creep." Robin said

"I am most proud of Beastboy for being intimidating!" Starfire said

"I am too Starfire." Raven said as she looked into Beastboy's eyes, not looking away.

"Well? Are you two going to have a staring contest or is one of you going to kiss the other?" Cyborg said

Raven leaned in and kissed Beastboy, Jealousy can be a bitch, but it shows how much a person can love you. The team all ate and talked and laughed, it was way better than being hit on by a creep in Raven's mind. Raven leaned in to Beastboy's ear.

"I love you. So. Much."

Beastboy smiled and squeezed Raven's hand, that's all she needed to know he loved her too.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

YAYYY JERRYYYYYY ok please review, that last part was too cheesy even for me so blech, anyways i hope ya liked it, i enjoy getting ideas once again.


End file.
